Hacker Hunter
by VFran
Summary: So Terry Cloth, a hacker, decides to take the Hunter Exam and meets Gon and co. That's great! Meeting Hisoka and others. Not so great. Passing the Exam and surviving would be nice. And not getting killed by her family when she gets back would also be nice
1. And So It Begins

**Chapter 1 - And So It Begins**

**Disclamer- I do not own Hunter X Hunter, and I don't think Yoshihiro Togashi will sell it, if I did own HXH it never would of gone on that super long break around a year or so ago. I do own my OC Terry, so if you try to steal her I will hunt you down and kill you slowly. That is all.**

* * *

><p>Teresa Hyun-Ok Clothel, age 11 and almost 12, stood before a simple restaurant in the middle of Zaban City looking extremely pissed. She was usually just referred to as Terry or Terry Cloth, an old nickname that she had unknowingly encouraged by wearing a headband from her older brother. She was planning on using as an alias for the exam.<p>

If you were just taking a passing glance you wouldn't notice her. But if you were looking for her she would stand out in an instant. She was rather short for her age, standing at 156 cm, and didn't weight much, 43 kg. She looked Asian in origin, but had enough Acireman in her to not make it 100%. Her hair was a light ash gray, cut like a boys, it didn't even reach past her neck. Do to the fact that she didn't brush, as per usual, her bed head gave her a scruffy look. Her eyes were grayish silver with a small tint of blue. She was skinny, but not so much that she looked malnourished, and had no curves on her body (she was 11 for god's sake!). She also had no scars to speak of, unless you counted the ones on her knees, years of parkour from an early age did damage the body a little, especially if you had a nasty habit of misjudging you jumps slightly, which she doesn't do anymore.

She wore a pair of second hand black pants she got from her brother (they were actually his old swim trunks), it looked normal enough but if one peered closely, they would see it was riddled with pockets. On her forehead stat a soft headband that was connected at the back with the japanese characters for 'Master Hacker' on it (ハッカー名人). Her jacket was also black with had a hood and had two pockets, one on each side, near the zipper that was open, on the back was the yin yang symbol in black and blue, instead of the traditional black and white, and was a 'little' heavier than normal. Her shirt was the only normal thing on her, it was a plain gray T-shirt that was slightly loose on her, another hand me down from her brother. Terry also had a small gray backpack slung over her right shoulder that held all her 'toys' and a large fuzzy looking wrist weight on each arm. A small pendent hung from a silky black ribbon around her neck. It was shaped like a large teardrop that was symmetrical on all sides when vertical, with a silvery neck at the top that the ribbon went through, smoky gray and black seemed to swirl and twirl in it.

Terry was pissed because she was woken up at four in the morning by an over enthusiastic jogger. Falling out of a seven-foot tree because some crazy nut screaming "TO THE EXTREME!" surprised you was not a very pleasant experience. If it was the last thing she did, he would pay for that, the pain in her back commanded it.

She smiled slightly though, as she thought of the irony of the location for the exam. It wasn't the kind of place you would expect the Hunter Exam to take place in it looked like a place her dad would eat when he had free time, small establishment, local food, and reasonably priced if the menu outside was anything to go by. Terry winced slightly at the thought of her dad. She hadn't really gotten permission from her parents before she came. In fact, she had actually hit her dad on the head with a baseball bat as she left, it was really his fault for being so hard to reason with. It wasn't really her dad she was afraid of, he was cool and would probably only give her a small tongue lashing. It was her mom. She would lash her for days, and bring it up at every possible moment. She would also make her feel guilty while she was at it. She would talk about how she could have been hurt or could've gotten lost. But it would all be worth it if she managed to become a Hunter.

Taking a deep breath, Terry stepped forward and opened the door. The inside was like the outside, completely normal. An old man stood behind the counter and cooked inside a large pan.

"Welcome!" he called.

"Sir?" Terry asked politely. "Is the back room open?"

It always paid to be polite, people were nicer when you didn't insult them, just a small trick she learned from her mom. The old man's eyes slid off the pan and looked at her.

"What will you have?" he asked.

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light," She answered swiftly, shifting her bag slightly, "for three."

The old man looked up suddenly and got a strange glint in his eyes. "How would you like that?"

"Grilled over low flame, until cooked." Terry said, lifting her finger so it was pointing up.

"Got it." He said normally. "Let yourself into the back room."

I walked slowly to wards the back until I reached the door. The inside of the room was slightly better decorated, and had a table with a rotating circle in the middle (I don't know what they're called). As she closed the door, the room started to shake. Terry panicked a bit until she saw what was on top of the door, a black box that was slowly changing it's number. She realized this must be how they hid them all, lower the room until it reached a larger one, which actually made a lot of sense.

Terry got out of the room slowly but stopped right after she got out. There was no one here. It was just a large empty arena with lots of pipes and lights leading to the other side of the room.

"Um, hello." A high voice, but unmistakable male, chirped. "Please take a number."

Looking down, Terry twitched. There next to her was a green man. He was bald, green, short, green, with an oddly shaped head, and did she mention he was green? It just wasn't natural. Letting her arm reach out slowly, she retrieved the white circle he was handing her. Looking on the front it had the number '1' on it.

"Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times, and not to lose it." The green man (as he shall be dubbed, until I can remember his name) warned. " But I must say I'm surprised. This is the first time a rookie has gotten here first in twenty years, and three days early if I'm correct."

Twitch. "I'm going to be completely bored until more people come, aren't I?" Terry asked tiredly.

"Quite." He replied swiftly.

Sighing, Terry walked towards the wall on her left. Once she got there, she let her backpack slide off her shoulder and sat down. Digging through her pack, she stopped when she found her ipod and her laptop. Plugging the earphones into her ear (obviously) she let the songs play at random as she looked at her laptop scream. Logging in, she checked the Internet and smiled, there was airport! But it needed a password. Smiling evilly, a strange gleam made it to her eye, she just loved hacking, it was what she lived for basically, excluding her family. Hacking was how she found the exam site. Hack into the email address of a Hunter, find out if they're and examiner, and look for the location, easy if you knew what you were doing, and Terry defiantly knew what she was doing. It kind of surprised her that the Hunter's email addresses where normal, they didn't get a special site, they just signed up on hmail, coldmail, or tigee. Lying back and closing her eyes, Terry prepared herself for three long days.

* * *

><p>Terry woke up to a large obnoxious voice that she had come to associate with a large nose. She propped herself up off the ground and got up. Looking around, she noticed that the number of people had probably risen by 10%. Terry had found out early on that the easiest was to pass the time was to just sleep. There had been a few incidents were someone had tried to attack her, but years of sibling rivalry (that had ended about a week ago when she informed her brother of her plan) had saved her. If any of them attacked they met a fist in the face and a foot in the groin. They stopped trying after the seventh person limped away from her clutching his family jewels. But that didn't stop Tonpa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Start<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Terry jerked slightly when a strange guy appeared. He was fat, to say the least, had a large square nose, and fuzzy eyebrows as well. He wore a blue shirt and a graying long sleeve underneath. He also had a messenger bag slung across his chest and the number 16 pinned to it.<em>

"_I haven't seen you here before." He greeted friendly. "You must be a rookie. I'm Tonpa."_

"_And?" Terry asked slowly not taking her eyes off her laptop. "That matters because?"_

"_I just thought you might need some help. Do you want a drink?"_

_He held out a can of juice. Now Terry was no idiot, she did a little research on dangerous characters and he had come up. Physically, he couldn't really do anything to her, like break a bone or something, but he was known for taking pride in ruining rookies every year. For all she new that can could be filled with laxatives._

"_No thanks." She answered swiftly raising her eyes slightly. "I don't need a drink from the 'Rookie Crusher', Tonpa-san."_

_Tonpa looked surprised but backed off after that. Later she would see him offer the same drink to other people but they would all say no. Except for number 99, an albino kid like her, she had actually laughed, and drawn a few stares because of that, when he said that poison wouldn't work on him. She liked that kid._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo!" Tonpa greeted the new people.<p>

Terry took a little time to examine them. The first one was a tall man. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. He wasn't handsome in anyway, but e wasn't as ugly as some of the other contestants. He wore a blue suit and tie, with a pair of circular sunglasses. He also had a brief case held over his shoulder. His hair was scruffy and he had what looked like a beginning of a beard growing on his chin and jaw. He was number 403

The second person Terry had trouble with. She couldn't tell if he/she was a boy or a girl. He/she wore simple gray slacks and a gray long sleeve as well and looked to be in his/her mid teens. Overtop, he/she had a blue cloth with red designs draped over his/her shoulder. He/she also carried a gray messenger bag like Tonpa. His/her hair was bland and styled to lie flat on his/her head but to also frame the sides of his/her face. He/she was number 404

The last member of their strange group got most of her attention though. He was a kid her age with really spiky (did it count as a Mohawk?) black hair that seemed to defy gravity with dark green highlights. He wore a green vest, that was closed up, with buttons and a red border with green shorts, like really short shorts, that ended at the middle of the thigh. On his back he carried green backpack that was sort of square like and a fishing rod. He was tanned but had a pinkish tint to his skin. To put it simply, he was very green. He was number 405.

"You can tell we're new?" the kid asked naively.

"More or less." Tonga answered in his annoying voice. Jumping down off the pipe he was sitting on, he walked over towards them. "After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt.

"Thirty-five time?" the kid and suite man shouted in shock.

If you knew his background it wasn't that surprising. He loves to crush rookies, and he doesn't want to get hurt, so of course he would do this a lot, he just wouldn't take the harder part of the exam. Terry observed

"Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran." he stated proudly, placing a hind on his chest.

"That isn't something to brag about." The suite man mumbled.

"Indeed." The he/she agreed.

Terry perked when the teen answered, she finally new what he/she was! Male! He was a male. His voice gave him away.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Tonpa offered. "My name is Tonpa."

"I'm Gon." The kid answered before turning to his companions. "These are Kurapika and Leorio. Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?"

"Well, I have the most experience here," Tonpa started, "but there are a few others. For instance there's him…"

Terry's eyes followed the direction of Tonpa's finger. This was a great way to get information. Even if she didn't like Tonpa, she couldn't argue that he wasn't the most knowledgeable person in the exam, except for the examiner.

"Number 255. Todo the 'Wrestler'. He's unmatched in strength. And he's smarter than he looks."

Todo was ugly, like a lot of the people here Terry noticed. He was fatter than Tonpa although his more was more normal. He was eating some sort of meat, sauce, and maybe potatoes? He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt. His hair was golden brown and black. The golden part was pulled back in a ponytail and the black part surrounded the side of his face.

"On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the 'Snake Charmer'. He tends to hold grudges, so you don't want to end up on his bad side."

An older guy, vaguely Arab looking sat down with his eyes closed. He was sort of muscular and had a mustache that went in a straight line above his mouth but dropped once it was past it. He wore a small turban with one strip hanging from each side and a purple scarf around his neck. He also wore a blue gray shirt. As Tonpa finished his explanation, a black snake reared up from his back and started hissing.

"And then… Number 191, Bodoro, the 'Kung Fu Master', he's getting old, but there still isn't a better martial artist around."

Bodoro was an old guy with eyes brows that seemed to droop and a scruffy mustache. His gray hair, what was left of it, was pulled back in a high ponytail. He wore dark blue vest with a high collar with light blue borders and a white long sleeve underneath.

"Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They perform consistently well, thanks to their excellent teamwork."

The three of them had a vague resemblance, but mostly because they dressed the same. Amori was slightly taller and had a sharper look to him. Imori was the shortest and looked the child of the group, and Umori looked the oldest, and like the creepy muscle head. All three of them wore hats and long sleeve shirts.

"And number 384, Gerret, the 'Huntsman'. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures, by blow dart and club.

Gretta looked African. He had dark skin and large lips. His hair had a frizzy feel to it but as pulled pack into two balls on the side of his head. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a black, red, and gold hat. His clothes where sort of like a clowns, red gold vest and purple long sleeve.

"There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times." Tonpa finished.

"Ah." Gon said in awe.

As Tonpa was explaining, Terry had taken to writing this all down on her laptop. She wasn't sure what would happen later on, but she was fairly certain that she would have to fight at some point in the exam. As Tonpa continued to talk to the group, they were interrupted by a scream.

Looking up, Terry was surprised to say the least. A guy in a cape was kneeling on the floor with his arms out, or what was left of them. His arms were slowly disintegrating leaving shiny red flaky stuff behind to flutter in the air current of the tunnel.

"Oh, how peculiar…" came a deep voice. "His arms seam to have become flower petals."

Terry looked at the guy who spoke and sweat dropped. Could he of been anymore obvious? Now everyone knows he did it. But that could have been what he was aiming for. The man had a dark pinkish red hair that seemed to form a crude cylinder behind his head. He had tow tattoos on his face, one looked like a teardrop under his left eye and the other was a star under his right one. he was dress like a clown and had hearts, spades, clovers, and diamonds on his outfit. Like a card Terry realized.

"No smokes and mirrors here." He continued. "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

Terry shuddered. Just great, now she knew there was a psychopath here. The test just wouldn't be complete without one. Everyone was giving him a wide berth and glaring.

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa said in a worried voice.

"Again?" Gon asked.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asked.

"Number 44. Hisoka, the 'Magician'" Tonpa continued darkly. "Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like."

"A-and they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?" Leorio stuttered in disbelief.

"Of course." Tonpa answered. "Every year, the examiners and test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners' determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway no one likes him. You should stay away too."

"He looks dangerous. That much is for sure." Leorio muttered.

"Oh, right…" Tonpa exclaimed, rummaging in his bag. "A little something to mark our acquaintance."

Knowing where this was going, Terry started to walk to the group. She thought they deserved a chance, and who knows? Maybe number 99 was right about the whole poison thing. She didn't want the Gon to die he seemed interesting.

"How about it?" Tonpa asked as he brought out his can of juice.

"Oh, appreciated." Leorio agreed. "As it happened, I was thirsty…"

"Thanks!" Gon said.

"Thank you." Kurapika replied.

"Best of lust to all of us!" Tonpa cheered.

They all clinked they cans and opened them, excluding Tonpa. Terry was about to stop them when she noticed Gon and Leorio were the only one drinking. Smart Kurapika, smart. Gon had taken the juice in his mouth when he suddenly blinked. Then Terry blinked. He was letting it pour out of him mouth like a waterfall. Tonpa reared back in shock.

"Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired." Gon said cutely. "It tastes funny."

Leorio spat it out and let it spray all over the place and rubbing his mouth after hearing that. Terry felt a chuckle start to form.

"Seriously?" he cried. "That was close!"

"H-huh? That's strange…" Tonpa laughed as he sweated.

Kurapika just let it flow right out of the can and onto the floor. Oh, god. Terry felt like she was going to burst.

"I didn't realize the juice had gone bad." Tonpa cried, clapping his hand in front of himself and bowing his head.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Gon stated. "Is your stomach okay?"

"Y-yes… I'm fine."

"I've sampled all kind of mountain grasses and plants." Gon continued cheerfully. "So I can usually taste when something's bad."

"R-really? That's amazing…"

So Gon was a mountain child? That was new. Terry was a city kid so she probably wouldn't have been able to tell. Terry just burst out laughing after that.

"Huh?"

They all turned to look at her. Tonpa got a scared look on his face when he saw who it was. Gon and the gang just looked confused. After calming down a bit she turn to Tonpa.

"So your plan didn't work?" she asked. "Tell me, was it really poison like that one kid said, or just a laxative?"

"I-I don't know…" Tonpa spluttered before turning back to Gon. "I'll see you around."

"Talkative old man." Leorio mumbled.

"And you're any different?" Terry asked dryly.

"What!"

"You're always mumbling something. You have the air of someone who thinks they're bigger than they really are. And, you don't look all that young yourself." She listed.

"Why you-!"

"She got you in one." Kurapika sighed.

"What?"

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

We all stopped talking and looked for the sound. There was a small shake as the other side of the wall lifted up to reveal a long corridor. There, behind the spot where the wall used to be, stood a strange man. He was tall and wore a dark purple suit with a small red tie. His mustache was shaped in a stereotypical French curly type. He had light purple hair in the lighting that curved up at his ears and lazy looking eyes. What interested Terry the most was the fact the he had no mouth.

"I'm sorry for the wait." He somehow managed to say. "The entry period for the Hunter applicants had ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

The entire group of applicant shifted. Leorio and Kurapika straightened their backs and stood taller. Gon shifted his backpack. And Terry just gave her necklace a small squeeze.

'I've finally made it Sonia…' she thought sadly.

"A final caution." Lord No Mouth (as Terry dubbed him) called. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me." He suddenly thrust his hand out and cried dramatically. "Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

He waited a few seconds until it became apparent that no one was going to leave.

"Very well. All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One."

He Turned around and started to walk if you could call it that. His arms swung back and forth completely straight and his legs didn't bend as he brought them up to waist height before setting them down again. All the applicants started to follow him in one large herd. Terry found herself walking with Gon and co.

"Of course, no one turned around and left." Leorio muttered. "I'd hoped a few might withdraw.

"See? A talkative old man." Terry stated in a bored tone.

"What!"

"I'm Terry." She said to Gon, ignoring Leorio. "What's your name?

"I'm Gon!" he chirped. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Gon." She smiled before looking at Kurapika. "And you are?"

"Kurapika." he answered politely.

"I'm Leorio!" Leorio stated loudly.

Terry proceeded to ignore him, which of course made him angrier. After a couple of minutes Terry began to notice something, they were speeding up.

"W-what?" Leorio asked.

"The people in front started running." Gon answered.

"He's picked up the pace." Kurapika added.

"It's finally started." Terry whispered, her face splitting out in a grin.

"What?" Gon asked.

"The First Exam."

"I neglected to introduce myself." Lord No Mouth stated. "I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second Phase."

"The Second Phase?" someone called. "What about phase one."

"It has already commenced. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you?" the same guy asked. "That's all?"

"Yes." A newly dubbed Satotz replied. "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

"I see how it is." Kurapika stated.

"This test is weird." Gon said.

"I expect it's an endurance test." Leorio said. "Fine by me. I'll be right behind you!"

"Idiot." Terry muttered.

"What did you call me?" Leorio yelled.

"He's not just testing our endurance." Terry stated calmly. "He's testing how strong our minds are."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! It's VFran! So this is my new story, I'm putting my other one on pause for now because don't feel like writing more on it, I'll return to it... eventually. But first, some minor details!<strong>

**1. Countries and nationalities will be spelled backwards if not provided in the storyline, it's just really easy that way. **

**2. This story will follow the new 2011 version of HXH, just cause I feel like it.**

**3. I will integrate other languages into the story other than english, ex. japanese, korean**

**Terry will just be a character that represents me emotionally. Except for the hacker part, I couldn't hack to save my life. I actually do wear my brother's swim trunks as shorts, but they're red, not black. I've actually wanted to have a character named Terry Cloth for a long time. This just happened to be a good time to use it. If someone requests it, I do have a profile I could post, but unless I have writer's block, or there's a request, it won't be posted.**

**I'm also going to drop in random characters from other series from time to time. Not that often, but when the chance presents itself I will take it. The random runner in the morning was from KHR if you want to know. Can you guess who it is? Here's a clue. He's very "sunny".**

**Also, can anyone guess what nationality, other than ****Acireman (American) Terry is? Hint. Look at her name.**

**Please keep reading and send reviews! It's the only way I can tell if people like my story or not. BECAUSE MY STUPID EMAIL JUST HAD TO KILL ITSELF! So I can't check my email anymore. So please review! Reviews motivate me to write more chapters. I'll even take flames!**


	2. Run Run Run

**Chapter 2 – Run Run Run**

**Disclaimer – I do not own HXH, if I did I would have made Leorio less of a douche. I only own my OC, try to steal her and die.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>The Hunter Exam will now begin! I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."<em>

* * *

><p>Two hours have passed since the start of the First Exam in the Hunter Exam. The remaining applicants have run approximately thirty kilometers since the starting point. Many of applicants had already dropped out if the trail of collapsed bodies was anything to go by. And the fact that they don't know how long this is going to last for isn't really helping any of the other applicant's mental condition. What was really a two hours run felt like a day to them.<p>

Depending on the person, their status was either completely and utterly fine, or on the brink of death due to lack of energy. Terry was luckily in the first category. Years and years of parkour, freeruning, and just plain running for her life from cops because of hazardous environment of it had given her the stamina to out run a car for short periods of time, or out run a man for ours on end. Gon and Kurapika were also in this category, Gon more than Kurapika though. Leorio however was sweating like a pig. It was easy to see that he wasn't that physically active before this. His temper was pretty short due to this. So when he saw a kid just roll by on his skateboard he wasn't very happy to say the least.

"Hey! Wait up kid!" He screamed.

"Hmmm?"

The kid looked around Terry and Gon's age. His hair was silver and a little messy, but unlike Terry were it gave her a lazy, laidback look, it made him look slightly playful, like a cat. He didn't look weird to her though, I mean, she had gray hair so why couldn't there be silver hair? His eyes were more angular than Terry's but the color was almost the same, only his was more blue than gray. He had pale skin, no visible scars, but not a sickly pale. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a grayish white v-neck on top. On his legs he wore a pair of simple grayish blue shorts and a pair of purple and gray runners. His voice had a childish quality to it but wasn't as high as Gon's. At the moment he was riding a bright yellow skateboard with a red arrow down the middle and red stripe at the very back. It might have been the fact that he was riding a skateboard at the moment but Terry thought that he looked a little taller than her. He also had the number 99 pinned near his heart like a lot of other contestants did (Terry had hers on her right side). It might have been a trick, but Terry had the feeling that she had seen him before, and recently.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio scolded angrily, a large tick mark clearly visible on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Ditto." Terry said, letting her pace falter a bit for just a second so that she would be running in the same area and at the same pace as them. "How do you show an exam respect?"

"Terry! Whose side are you on?" Leorio cried betrayed.

Terry blinked in surprise and then looked at him like he was an idiot. Which he was in her opinion. There were large amount of people were idiots in her mind but he was in the top ten and she had just barely met him a couple of hours ago. That was kind of sad, really, just plain sad.

"I'm on the side of the person I like more." She stated bluntly. "You're super annoying, and he looks interesting. Now what were you saying, moron?"

"What did you call me?" he yelled, seeing red.

"Just answer the question." Terry sighed in an exasperated way.

"Why are you using a skate board? That's cheating!" he screamed at the boy, still red in the face.

The boy and Terry both looked down at the skateboard for a couple of seconds before turning to Leorio.

"Why?" they asked curiously at the same time.

"This is an endurance test!"

"No it isn't!" Gon called.

"Huh?"

We all looked back to were Gon was running in surprise.

"Gon, What are you saying?" Leorio yelled as he leaned down.

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon pointed out, brown eyes blinking innocently.

"Whose side are you on, eh?" he screamed. "Huh?"

The boy had slowed his board down a little so that they were right next to each other. Not wanting to be left out, Terry followed him.

"Hey, how old are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm twelve years old."

"Hmmm." The boy hummed before turning to face Terry. "And how old are you?"

"I'm eleven," Terry answered before hastily adding "but I'm turning twelve in a few months."

The boy let out another hum before getting off his board. Of course he had to be cool as he did it. He kicked his legs out to the left and caught his skateboard as the force made it fly up on his right side. He didn't even pause for a second before he joined them in their running.

"Guess I'll run too." He stated.

"Wow!" Gon and Terry cried.

"That was cool!" Gon smiled.

"I knew you were interesting!" Terry laughed.

"I'll Killua." The boy said.

"I'm Gon!" Gon answered his unasked question.

"Terry!" Terry almost sang.

Terry was about to say more when she stopped suddenly. And looked at Killua really closely. Suddenly her eyes lit up with recognition.

"I remember you!" she cried. "You're the 'poison' boy!"

Seeing their confused expressions she explained more clearly.

"When Tonpa offered you a drink, you told him you were immune to most poisons!" she said quickly. "That was hilarious!"

There was a short pause in conversation after that. Looking around herself, Terry suddenly picked up her pace. Running quickly she almost forgot about her new acquaintances.

"I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder. "I just got a question for the examiner!"

Running quickly, Terry made it to the front of the pack in less then three minutes. She left a lot of the older applicants gaping at her. The one of smallest people taking the exam had just moved from basically the back of the pack, to the very front of it with out breaking a sweat. That had to hurt their pride. Not noticing any of this, Terry started talking to the examiner.

"Hello Satotz-san." She greeted politely.

Terry could see the amusement flicker on to the examiners face. It probably wasn't that common for an applicant to try to talk to an examiner unless it was for hint on the exam.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked, not slowing down in the slightest.

"I'm Terry!" she answered, tugging slightly at her headband to keep it from falling over her eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What would that question be, Terry?" He asked.

"How do you talk?"

A couple of the applicants behind them fell over. Who the hell asks a question like that?

"With my mouth."

Terry nodded at that. Them she seemed to jolt at something. Whipping her head back towards him she asked a second, very stupid question.

"You have a mouth?"

Any applicants within hearting range that didn't fall last time defiantly did this time. That was an even worse question than the last one!

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Secret."

All the applicants within hearing range once again fell. This entire conversation was just plain strange to them.

"Oh, okay." Terry pouted. "Bye!"

Terry stopped running and just stood there, watching people pass by until Gon and Killua caught up to her. Once they caught up to her, she started running with them again.

"What did you ask?" Gon questioned.

"Ya, who did you talk to?" Killua asked as well.

"The examiner, I wanted to know how he spoke and if he had a mouth." Terry answered.

"Ah, does he?" Gon said, taking things in stride.

Killua however, had a different response. First he stumbled a bit, and then he yelled at her.

"What is wrong with you? You don't ask someone that!" he yelled.

"It's not like he said we couldn't. Anyway, he uses his mouth that is in a secret location Gon." Terry stated.

"Really?" they both asked.

"Really."

Four hours had passed since the exam had started and the group had traveled over sixty kilometers. Terry heard a small scream behind her but ignored it. If you couldn't get passed this, you weren't ready to be a hunter, that's all there is too it as far as she was concerned. She was still running with Gon and Killua and making idle conversation with them.

"Ah."

Both Killua and Terry had slowed down a little when we noticed that Gon had stopped running. Looking back they saw that Leorio had stopped running and was looking rather pathetic. He had dropped his bag, had his hand on his knees, and was panting like mad.

"Hey, forget him." Killua stated coldly. "Let's get going.

"You can't take care of him all the time." Terry agreed. "He has to learn to do that himself."

Gon ignored their pearls of wisdom and continued to look at Leorio. Following his gaze they saw Leorio bent his head even further.

"Screw that…" Leorio mumbled through ground teeth.

Terry glared at him, she knew he didn't have it in him to pass this exam. Oh, she was in for a surprise. All of a sudden he started sprinting like crazy and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm gonna become a Hunter!" He screamed as he ran past them. "Damn it all!"

Gon looked after him with a sort of proud smile/happy on his face. Killua just looked at Gon weirdly. And Terry's head was whipping back and forth from Leorios running figure to the cloud of dust he had managed leave behind with a confused expression on her face.

"WTF much." She mumbled.

"WTF?" Killua asked.

"What the f*ck." She whispered into his ear, making sure Gon didn't hear.

When they turned back, Gon was in fishing mode. He had thrown his line and it had caught on Leorio's briefcase. With a strong jerk of his hand, the case came flying towards them. Terry and Killua followed its path with a 'that's-so-cool' expression on their face.

"Cool!" they said together.

"Let me try that out later." Killua said as they ran back to the group.

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon bargained.

"Can I try?" Terry asked.

"Sure!" Gon answered happily.

"How come she gets to use it?" Killua demanded.

"I want to look at the square thing in her bag!"

"My laptop?" Terry asked blinking.

"Is that what it's called?"

Terry almost tripped when she heard that. Turning around to face him swiftly, she got an evil glint in her eye. Killua and Gon back away from her after. They were in for a lecture of a lifetime.

After the lecture, which left a very confused Gon and Killua in its wake, the group made it to the eighty kilometer point. They were now climbing up and down stair while they were running, so of course the examiner just had to pick up the pace. Those poor, poor, doomed, applicants.

"Gon, Terry, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua asked happily.

"Sure. The loser has to buy dinner." Gon replied.

"Okay, you're on!" Killua shot back.

"It's your funeral." Terry said with a smirk.

"Ready…" they chanted. "Go!"

They all ran up the stairs at the same time, but Terry was just slightly ahead. When they reached Leorio he seemed to be shouting something about illness and money. Terry had no idea what they were talking about. Leorio was topless, which Terry thought was completely disgusting, with his coat fluttering behind him. Kurapika had forsaken his weird cloak thing and was just in his white slacks and long sleeve.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika." Gon panted.

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua added looking at Leorio.

"I'm not that old!" Leorio yelled. "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

Time seemed to stop. The area around them seemed to grow biting cold on there sweating skin. The lighting seemed to brighten and darken at the same time. Their muscles seemed to freeze and cease all movement. All of their eyes grew to enormous sizes as they stared at Leorio in shock.

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"That's impossible!"

* * *

><p>As the kids ran, people in front and behind them passed out from fatigue, just lying in the middle of the pathway. They ignored them in favor of running. Terry was still in the lead by half a foot. Killua and Gon, however, were tied in last.<p>

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me." Killua stated.

"Really?" Gon asked laughing.

"Keep up?" Terry asked. "I'm ahead of you!"

"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." Killua stated ignoring Terry's jab. "Man… the Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

Reaching her hand out swiftly Terry whacked Killua in the head.

"Don't jinx us stupid!" She snapped.

"Why'd you hit me!" he yelled back

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked, ignoring their mini argument.

"Me?" Killua asked. "I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter."

"Eh?"

"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it's be fun." Killua continued happily. "But this is disappointing."

"Ah, why do you want to be a Hunter Terry?" Gon asked.

"Well. My little sister was actually was the one who wanted to be a Hunter." Terry said frowning. "But she didn't want to do it alone, so she made me promise to take the exam with her when she turned ten."

"Really?" Gon asked. "Where is she?"

For a moment a pained look flashed across her face. Gon didn't notice but Killua did.

"She couldn't come, but I was forced to." She answered grouchily before mumbling. "Stupid sister and brother… all their fault if I die… mom's going to kill me…I'll make him watch 'Ju-on: The Grudge'"

Gon and Killua looked at each other for a moment before shrugging.

"What about you?" Killua asked Gon.

"Well, my dad's a Hunter." He answered excitedly. "So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad."

"Hmm…"

Looking down Terry noticed another body. Ignoring it, she decided to rejoin the conversation.

"What kind of Hunter is he?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"That's kind of weird!" Killua laughed.

"Really weird." Terry agreed with a goofy smile.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua explained.

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures." Gon said.

"Who's Mito-san?" Terry asked.

"Aunt Mito." Gon explained.

"Oh."

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam." Gon continued. "He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

"You know, most people wouldn't be happy about something like that." Terry spoke cautiously.

"But it just show how great being a Hunter must be!"

"Oh…"

Both Terry and Killua got a thoughtful look on their face. Looking up, they saw a bright light leaking in from a hole at the end of the tunnel.

"The exit!" someone yelled.

"Whew!"

"Finally, I can get out of this dark tunnel!"

Grinning they all picked up the pace. Rushing past the other contestants Terry pulled ahead by a couple feet. As the examiner reached the top he turned around to look behind himself. The sight next to him momentarily halted him. Gon had run past him on his right side, while Killua and Terry had run past his left. They all lifted their left arm and had it held up above their head.

"Goal!" they cried laughing.

"Yay I won!" Gon said.

"What did you say?" Killua argued. "I was faster…"

"I was at least two feet in front of both of you!" Terry shot.

"Then I was second!" Gon said happily.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

"No, I was!"

"I was faster, you have to buy dinner!"

"Nope!" Killua shouted. "I was faster. So you buy me dinner."

"But I was faster." Gon said happily before Turning to Satotz. "Hey, who was faster?"

"I believe that you both crossed the finish line simultaneously." He answered honestly.

"Oh." Gon mumbled. "Then I'll buy you dinner."

"Huh?"

"Then you buy me dinner!" Gon continued.

"I don't get it." Killua stated.

"Or you could both just buy me dinner?" Terry suggested lazily. "I was ahead of the two of you."

"That works!" Gon chirped.

"Yeah, that sounds fair." Killua agreed.

"I didn't think you'd take that seriously." Terry blinked.

"Hey, Satotz-san." Gon called. "Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?"

"No, we still have quite a way to go." Satotz said, sounding slightly confused.

"Oh…" Gon whined.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later most of the remaining applicants had arrived. A fine mist covered them so it was impossible to see more than a few meters away. Leorio stumbled out of the cave panting like he was going to die. He still had his shirt off, and still looked ridiculous as far as Terry was concerned. Kurapika came out a little bit after him, he didn't look quite as tired as Leorio.<p>

Gon, Killua, and Terry all sat on the ground. Terry had her ipod in her ear and was listening to upbeat tunes. As to why, for some unexplainable reason, none of the guys wanted to talk.

"Hey, Kurapika!" Gon great.

"Ah…" Kurapika gave us a small wave. "So this is our destination?"

"No, it isn't." Gon informed him.

"I see. The fog is fading."

"Ah. Really?" Gon asked.

The fog faded slightly, letting us see our surroundings. In front of them was a lush forest. Miles and miles of trees spread before them on a carpet of grass. Four birds lifted up into the sky and started to fly away from them.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp." Explained Satotz. "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is the home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you…" Suddenly, he turned to us and lifted a finger. "…You're dead."

A few people mumbled at the last statement. Turning around, Terry saw the door to the tunnel close itself. It slowly lowered itself down from the roof, like a garage door. One guy was almost at the top of the steps when it closed.

"Wait for me!" he screamed.

There was a loud bang as the door shut close. Many of the people were looking at the door in shock. Like they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit…" Satotz continued, ignoring the small drama at the door. "Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." Closing his eyes, he turned around and faced the swamp. "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

For a couple of seconds there was complete silence. Then Leorio just had to break it.

"Heh." He sneered. "What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?"

"Even if you know it's going to happen," Terry said slowly to Leorio, "you still get fooled on April Fool's Day, don't you?"

"Don't let them fool you!" someone shouted.

"Ah!" Leorio growled. "I just said that they can't."

Looking to our left we saw the shadow of a person to the side of the entrance.

"D-don't fall for it…" he grunted.

Looking at him, most of the applicants gasped, or at least let some sound of surprise out. The new guy had short dirty blond hair styled like Leorio's. He wore a purple and green sweater and had a slightly large nose.

"He's lying to you! He's an imposter!" he screamed, pointing at Satotz. "He isn't an examiner… I'm the real examiner."

Once more there were grumbles and other sounds of surprise.

"An impostor?" Leorio yelled. "What's going on?"

"Then who is he?" someone asked.

"Look at this…" the 'examiner' said, dragging something out.

A dead strange creature with vague human features came out. His body was covered with fur except for his chest and waist. He face was exactly like Satotz's except for the fact that he had a mouth and a long tongue.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon yelled.

"Except for the fact that he has a mouth and is dead." Terry observed.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" the 'examiner' explained.

"A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio asked, his face scrunching up.

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans." The 'examiner' continued. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!"

"Bastard…" Leorio growled.

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human…" someone pointed out

Before things could escalate though, the 'examiner' was dead. A few cards had been thrown and had found themselves in his chest. He fell down on his back dead and dropped the ape's arm. Looking in the opposite direction, Satotz had three cards in his hand. He was staring blankly at Hisoka, who was shuffle the rest of the deck.

"Huh?"

"I see, I see…" he chuckled with his eyes closed. "That settles it… You're the real one."

Not changing his expression, Satotz flicked the cards out of his fingers.

"Huh?"

The ape suddenly jumped up and started to franticly run away on from the group on all fours.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay." Hisoka stated softly, ignoring the stares of his fellow applicants. "Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Satotz said politely. "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

There were suddenly sounds of birds close by. Terry looked to her right and cringed. Several large birds were feasting on the body of the fake examiners dead body. They were black with a white fuzzy bit around the base of their long neck, which was bald. On the top of their head lay a mop of blood red hair. Ignoring the stares of the humans around them, they continued to eat.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch…" Leorio mumbled.

"See." Terry stated, looking over her shoulder. "You are a chatty old looking man."

"Shut up!"

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well." Kurapika murmured, ignoring them.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz explained calmly.

"We cannot relax our guard." Killua stated.

"Yeah." Gon agreed, his posture tense.

Terry just nodded, looking slightly green in the face due to the birds.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis." Satotz continued, walking past all the applicants. "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

Leorio at least had the consciousness to look a little ashamed, as did several other people.

"Do you understand?" Satotz asked. "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind."

There was complete silence after his words as the applicants digested that information.

"Then let us be on our way. Please follow me"

A short jog later, the group found itself at the edge of what was left of the clear plain, and entering the swamp. The closer they got, the thicker the fog seemed to get.

"Tsk, another marathon." Leorio complained.

"And we're running through marsh this time." Kurapika added. "Running on wet ground requires more energy."

"You forgot to add the fog." Terry grumbled.

Not taking her sight off the examiner, Terry felt the cold chill of the fog leek into her skin. She tried to keep up with Gon and Killua. She was so going to win the race this time as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I always wanted to know how Satotz managed to talk. It was weird, all that seemed to move when he did was his mustache. Gasp! Maybe his mustache is his mouth! Just kidding.<strong>

**Ju-on is scary. Really scary, as in 'I-slept-in-the-same-room-as-my-brother-with-a-baseball-bat-afterwards-for-protection' scary. It's probably the scariest movie I have ever seen. And I will never watch it again, ever. My brother freaked me out by telling me we watched it, that by just watching the movie, you come in contact with the grudge.**

**Last time, if you didn't get it, I had Ryohei from KHR show up. And as for the other question. Terry is part Korean (Aerokan), like me! Only I never got a Korean name. TT-TT My Grandparents died before they could give me one.**

**The end of winter break is soon. I'm so sad! TT-TT So, as I said before, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to have an excuse to check fanfiction without getting yelled at by mom! So REVIEW!**


	3. Tripping Over Stuff

**Chapter 3 - Tripping Over Stuff**

**disclaimer - I don't own HXH, if I did Hisoka wouldn't sound like such a pedo half the time. I only own my OC Terry, so don't try to steal her or I'll find and torture you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Do you understand?" Satotz asked. "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind."<em>

_There was complete silence after his words as the applicants digested that information._

_"Then let us be on our way. Please follow me"_

* * *

><p>There were now 369 applicants left in the exam, the rest had been lost in the tunnel. Now the remaining applicants had to run in the Numere Wetlands in thick fog full of strange and dangerous creatures. Satotz was leading them through the misty swamp to the location to the second phase of the exam. Their feet splashed in the many puddles littering the ground and throwing both small and large droplets into the air and getting their pants or legs wet.<p>

"Pay attention now." Satotz called from up ahead. "Be sure to stay close behind me."

Terry was, once again, running with Killua and Gon in their younger kids group. Kurapika and Leorio were running a few meters behind them. As they ran deeper into the swamp the fog seemed to thicken, making it harder to see those around them. Ignoring the ominous sound of what appeared to be a crow above them, Terry tried to concentrate on not tripping on any of the many roots that littered the ground of the swamp. She wasn't really succeeding in doing that at all.

"Crap!" she swore.

Her foot once more found itself caught in a vine or root, she couldn't really see it in the fog. What she really found annoying about this was the fact that they wouldn't stop her, they would just make her stumble for a couple of steps, which then made it easier for her to get caught in another one of the little hidden trap. Killua and Gon both shot out a hand to help steady her. That was another reason she didn't like it, they were constantly helping her in this area, Terry wasn't used to showing weakness. Terry knew she wouldn't be having any trouble if she was in a less rural place or if her surroundings weren't so… foresty. The only good news was that she was improving. At the beginning of the marathon she was tripping every other step, now, but now it only happened every couple dozen or so. That didn't stop the teasing from Killua though.

"Do you need anymore help?" Gon asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine." Terry scowled.

"You're tripping every other step, how are you fine?" Killua asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Hey! It's every couple dozen steps, not every other!" she argued.

"That isn't much better." Killua sweat dropped.

"But she's making progress." Gon optimistically.

"Here, here!" Terry cheered, raising her hands. Before she tripped again.

Shooting her hand out reflexively, she grabbed Killua's arm. She shot him a glare that had a 'don't-even-say-it' look written all over it. Killua didn't really have say anything, he just smiled smugly down at her, which led Terry to mutter something under her breath about 'stupid obnoxious boys' again. Gon just looked on at the scene in confusion.

Suddenly Terry stiffened and her eyes went wide. The air felt much colder than before, but it felt like it was coming from one concentrated source behind her. Looking back her she suddenly felt the full force of the forbidding chill. It only took one glance but she could immediately tell it was coming from Hisoka. At once, she whipped around and refused to look back.

'Don't let him catch you. Don't let him catch you. Don't let him catch you. Don't let him catch you.' She chanted in her head.

"Gon, Terry." Killua said seriously, grabbing their attention.

"Huh?"

"Let's move up."

"Okay." Gon agreed. "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner."

"True, true." Terry added quickly.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka." Killua stated darkly. "Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

"Smell?" Gon asked before sniffing the air. "Hmm… I don't think he smells."

"I don't thing he really meant that literally, Gon…" Terry sweat dropped.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon called. "Killua says that we should move up!"

"Hey!" Killua snapped. "Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?"

"I don't think he can, Killua." Terry sighed. "He more than a little dense you know."

"Moron!" Leorio called back. "If I had the strength, I'd already be there!"

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika added.

"What?" Gon whined.

"Let's go." Killua beckoned.

"Yes, oh great and powerful one." Terry answered before laughing stiffly. Damn, she couldn't even laugh normally with Hisoka nearby

"Ah, wait!" Gon yelled.

Running ahead, Terry almost tripped again. Almost, but didn't. It was a small victory for her, but a victory nonetheless. Forest 58, Terry 2.

'Take that, stupid swamp!' she thought triumphantly.

Several screams pierced the air, as they had for the past half an hour. Ignoring them, Terry gloated in the fact that she hadn't tripped in five minutes. It felt good to be able to run without stumbling. Briefly she wondered if she was going to go to hell. Ignoring helpless people around you had to have some effect on the purity of her soul.

"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon commented.

"Just say on your guard." Killua advised.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay…" Gon said looking to the side with a worried expression.

"Don't worry." Terry said calmly. "Kurapika can take care of himself. He isn't an idiot."

Ignoring the fact that she hadn't said anything about Leorio, the trio continued to run.

"Hm?"

Stopping for a moment, they looked around. They probably shouldn't of. In less than a second of pausing, a hole appeared beneath all of them. The ground they were on quickly slid down a smooth cylinder as they screamed in surprise. From above, it was obvious that a giant frog had just swallowed them. A giant green frog that was half submerged in the ground had swallowed them. It was called a Frog-In-Waiting. A bright green and with a dull yellow underbelly, it was hard to miss when it was hiding in the ground. It had large eyes and a small tail on it's but. Dragging itself out of the hole, the frog slowly started marching, it's small tail swaying from left to right with each lumbering step.

As it moved deeper into the forest, the frog suddenly stopped. A small trickle of snot dripped down from the frog's nose, and the upper half of its face started to turn blue. As it's eyes started tearing up a little, its cheeks bulged out. A mere second later it was spewing its barf at sixty miles and hour onto the swamps floor grassy floor. It was sufficed to say gross.

Gon landed first. Landing flat on his stomach, he slowly scrunched up a little so that his butt was held up high in the air. Killua landed second. He sat upright in the crisscross position with his board clamped firmly in his arms. Terry was the last one out. She had managed to land on her feet, crouched low to the ground, before teetering over onto all fours. The only problem with her though, was that she was close to puking herself. Her hand shot up and was firmly clamped on her mouth, she looking extremely green.

"Ah!" Killua breathed.

Turning away, the frog slowly lumbered back to the hole where it had first caught them.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon laughed.

"It was this." Killua explained.

Reaching out behind him, he brought out a juice can. Vaguely, Terry remembered seeing it with Tonpa, it was one of those laxatives/poison cans. The bright yellow and orange coloring on the can stood obnoxiously loud out in the dreary coloring of the Swindlers Swamp.

"That was from Tonpa-san!" Gon exclaimed. "Guess he saved us."

"Well, I could have escaped." Killua said, carelessly tossing the can onto the ground.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon mumbled.

"Forget about them." Killua said coldly. "Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner."

Blurg!

Looking beside them in surprise, Gon and Killua got the treat of seeing Terry spew her guts out for a few seconds. Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, she waved off their concerned looks. She would be okay… sooner or later. Right now, she had to get out of the frog barf. Taking a hint, Killua and Gon got up and dragged her up with them. Once Killua was certain Terry wouldn't fall over, he started running back towards the group. She quickly followed Killua with Gon trailing slightly behind her, leaving the juice can behind and the barf (now human and frog) behind. Due to the fact that she rushed, she failed to see Gon stopped and look behind with a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p>After running in the swamp for a couple dozen minutes Terry let out a loud sound of relief. Up ahead, they could make out vague shapes of people running thought the murky fog, and from the looks of it, it was probably the main pack. Which meant it probably had Satotz in it.<p>

"All right…" Killua and Terry cheered.

"We've caught up to the main group, Gon, Terry." Killua stated.

"I can see that for myself you know." Terry laughed in relief as she lightly punched his arm before turning back. Blinking quickly she turned back to Killua. "Killua, Gon isn't here…"

Looking back, they could see that the space behind them was empty except for general amount of grass and mist.

"Huh?" Killua asked. "Where'd he go?"

"Did he get lost?" Terry asked.

"No, he doesn't seem like the type." Killua answered.

"Oh well." Terry shrugged carelessly. "Maybe he's already joined a pack."

Grabbing Killua's hand, Terry dragged him over to the group. It wouldn't do them any good to be so worried over Gon that they missed this chance to rejoin the examiner.

"He'll show up eventually." Terry thought out loud.

"How do you know?" Killua snapped.

"He's like a dog, he always manages to find a way home." Terry stated simply. "That metaphor made no sense, right?"

"Absolutely none." Killua informed her.

"Well at least I'm not tripping." Terry said, trying to look on the bright side.

"For now." Killua grumbled.

"Hey!" She snapped, forgetting her small optimistic attitude.

"It's true."

Huffing loudly, Terry started to run faster. Once she picked up enough speed she jumped up high into the air. Doing a spinning flip in midair, she kept her legs and body straight before landing on her hands with her feet still in the air. Quickly, she preformed two cartwheels before finishing with several crunched up front flips in one jump. Landing safely, she swiftly avoided bumping into a muscular guy with an orange karate outfit with a blue belt and spiky black hair. There was also a smaller version of the man next to him, from the looks of it his son, which she almost crushed. Avoiding one crisis, she turned her attention back to Killua.

"See, no problem."

* * *

><p>"Huh." Killua sighed. "Gon isn't' here…"<p>

Killua and Terry had been slowly meandering though the crowd of people, looking for their missing friend. So far they had had no luck in finding him. All that they saw were ugly older people, average older people, and super ugly older people, but no Gon. They hadn't even found Kurapika or Leorio. They were currently staying at a clearing near small wall. A path showed where they had just run. There was no mist in the area, it was actually pretty easy to see everyone.

"I didn't really expect him to be here…" Terry mumbled. "You don't think he's hurt, do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! VFran is back! Sorry for the wait, I was up to my nose in homework. I also was catching up on some stories I was reading and finding new ones.<strong>

**_Hahahahaheeheeheehohohohoho_. This is a little present my brother and his friend left in my story. I was so pissed because it was right in the middle of it and had almost posted this story with out moving it. It also pisses me off that they laughed at me, Stupid brother, Stupid brother's friend.**

**When I looked at the word count I almost cried, I didn't even get half the usual amount! Them I reminded myself that this episode was mostly about the fight with Hisoka, which I didn't add in. Then I felt better.**

**Good job yonet-chan for getting the questions right! You even got the nationality one correct, you just spelled the answer differently. =P**

**Now for a new quiz! I added another two outside character this time, you probably won't see them again, now who are they and what anime they're from? Hint. One of them is a 'Super Saiyan'. Good luck.**

**Please keep reading and review.**


End file.
